leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Claydol (Pokémon)
|} Claydol (Japanese: ネンドール Nendoll) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 36. Biology Claydol is a large, black Pokémon that resembles a mud statue with two stubby legs. It has a wide, spherical head with a rounded protrusion on top. Around its head are many large, pink eyes with yellow, beak-like protrusions between each. A wavy, white rim runs along the upper edges of the eyes. Its torso has white ring markings, each with a downward extension and yellow dot in the middle. It has spherical arms with a rounded protrusion that are capable of firing beams. These arms are not attached to its body, but are usually kept floating close by Claydol's psychic powers. Claydol uses the same telekinetic abilities to move and float through the air. It lives in . It has a body that is prone to melting when wet, and uses its psychic powers to protect itself from rain. Ancient people modeled Claydol after something that descended from the sky. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Claydol debuted in Claydol Big and Tall. A giant one was released from a giant stone Poké Ball and had to be stopped from getting to a village. used a Claydol along with in a two-on-two Contest Battle against Drew's and in the finals of the Hoenn Grand Festival in Rhapsody in Drew. Its impressive performance allowed Robert to win and become Top Coordinator. In Ka Boom with a View!, used a Claydol against as his final Pokémon at the Battle Palace. With its , , , and , it quickly defeated , and it proved to be a challenge for . It was later defeated by Sceptile's newly learned . It reappeared in flashbacks in King and Queen for a Day and A Pyramiding Rage!. Three Claydol appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Damos. In the original timeline set up by the movie, they were used by Damos, who was under , to attack with . When Ash and traveled to the past to prevent this, Marcus, the one responsible for hypnotizing Damos, managed to use the Claydol again to attack Arceus. A Claydol appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend!, where it was guarding the treasure in Dandelion Island. It proved to be a strong Pokémon, standing up to Dawn's Piplup and Ash's Torterra. It was eventually by Buck. Minor appearances Ash d a Claydol during the beginning sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Claydol appeared in the beginning sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Claydol appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel as one of the Pokémon residing at Nebel Plateau. Pokédex entries from both arms.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Claydol appeared in The Magma Stone, under the ownership of Buck. He used it to battle a rampaging at Stark Mountain. In the manga ]] In the Arceus and the Jewel of Life manga In the manga adaptation of , Marcus owned two Claydol. He used them to attack . In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Claydol appeared in Dreadful Dealing with Dusclops, where it attacked inside the Sky Pillar. The rented a Claydol, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. It reappeared in a flashback in The Final Battle VIII, and physically in The Final Battle IX. Like in the , Claydol is Buck's main Pokémon. Buck uses it to fight off Team Galactic at Stark Mountain in an attempt to protect and the Magma Stone. It was first seen in Leaping Past Lopunny. In Interrupting Ivysaur, a Claydol under the ownership of a named Beck appeared during 's challenge at the Battle Arcade. A Claydol appeared inside the Sky Pillar in Omega Alpha Adventure 2. Faba has a Claydol that first appeared in PASM24. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} from both its hands.}} power.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 17, Forever Level 66, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Lava Zone, Granite Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Oblivia Ruins, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert, Chill Battle: Unidentified Flying Objects}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 490}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Hyper Beam|Normal|Special|150|90|5}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- or . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=344 |name2=Claydol |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Claydol and its . * The symbols on Claydol's chest and back resemble the Q form of . * Claydol has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Claydol's design is similar to the 遮光器土偶 '' —a "spaceman" clay figurine from the of Japanese history. Name origin Claydol is a combination of clay and idol or doll. It may also involve due to Claydol's pronunciation and its pre-evolution 's similarity to s. Nendoll may be a combination of 念 nen (thought), 粘土 nendo (clay), and doll. Nen is found in various compounds having to do with -related phenomena, such as 念写 nensha ( ) and 念動 nendō ( ). In other languages , , , and doll |fr=Kaorine|frmeaning=From , a type of clay |es=Claydol|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lepumentas|demeaning=From , , and |it=Claydol|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=점토도리 Zeumtodori|komeaning=From and or doll and |zh_cmn=念力土偶 ''Niànlìtǔ'ǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and }} |hi=क्लेडल Claydol|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} External links |} Category:Artificial Pokémon de:Lepumentas es:Claydol fr:Kaorine it:Claydol ja:ネンドール zh:念力土偶